Team Zero Vol 1 1
, infiltrate Japanese-held Kiska Island in foiling Japan's planned invasion of the west coast of North America in Operation Murgatroid. Deathblow's team is task in destroying the fueling station in Bukhti Point while their leader's true intended target is to capture or kill Admiral Hideo Nobura, the architect of the invasion. However, as Deathblow comes to take the admiral he is startle by Nobura's male lover which Deathblow kills him. This awakens the admiral who proceeds to attack Deathblow and follow by the garrison's guards. The commandos are sighted and are gun down, but leaving one survivor. Deathblow held Nobura hostage in front of his armed men. The admiral tells his men to kill him to stop Deathblow, which Deathblow understands what he said to them and retreats as Nobura is then bayoneted to death. At the same moment the surviving commando activated the detonator right before he is kill, causing the fueling station to explode which destroy the entire facility. Deathblow survives the explosion and fights his way out and is then thrown into the arctic sea by a Japanese grenade. His body is recover by American divers and is brought to a awaiting submarine. Deathblow relates the entire operation to his OSS superiors in a naval hospital in Hawaii, citing that he failed the mission in capturing Nobura. However, he is reassure that Nobura's death is consented and Deathblow is temporarily relieve of his duty. By the end of the week, Deathblow is debrief on concerning the Soviet's advance into Germany. It is stated that the Russians are procuring delicate scientific documents and German scientists as they advance westward, fearing that the Soviet Union would be technologically advance ahead of the United States in the postwar. In so Deathblow is assign with a new unit to capture valuable documents and German scientists, and destroying whatever valuable that can't be procure at Peenemünde before the Soviets arrive. Deathblow agrees to participate in the operation, but decide to personally handpick the men he would chose for the mission in response to the losses at Kiska Island. That night on Christmas day, Deathblow spends time with a nurse named Joy he befriended during his stay at the hospital. After sleeping together, Joy questions Deathblow of his background. As Joy said his real name Collins (which he is currently alias as Raymond J. Fiore), Deathblow realizes Joy's ruse, who she then attempts to inject him with a syringe. Deathblow strangle her to death, but is impale with the syringe. The next day, Deathblow is in fine condition as the syringe, containing sodium thiopental (a truth serum) and other additives which would have kill him, wasn't entirely inject into his system. He learns that the nurse was really German-American spy Paula Marie Stollenfus of the Abwehr. Deathblow is given the entire documents and information on the operation and the soldiers he would choose for his unit. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Imperial Japanese Marines :*Admiral Hideo Nobura * Paula Marie Stollenfus Other Characters: * Locations: * Kiska Island, * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}